


Wedding Nights: Asra

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food, Outdoor Sex, Straight Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: The second in the Wedding Days & Wedding Nights series for your viewing pleasure. Asra and the Apprentice stumble on a private place to get out of the rain.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Wedding Nights: Asra

When I had asked Asra what he wanted to do for our honeymoon, he had simply replied “Travel.” 

After our wedding, we ran to the edge of Nopal hand-in-hand, where The Beast was waiting to take us away. Asra offered him a handful of nuts from my pack, while I produced a flower crown that matched Faust’s I had made and placed it on the creature’s head. 

We rode across the desert for hours, moving so quickly that I was sure we could have flown. As morning approached, clouds gathered in the distance before us, and as dawn broke we were caught in a furious storm that soaked us to the bone in minutes. We stopped the beast on the peak of a sand dune to luxuriate in the warm downpour. Asra and I raised our faces to the falling rain, catching it on our cheeks and lashes as we laughed together. 

“Where are we going, Asra?” 

I rested my chin on his shoulder, taking in the attractive angles of his profile before kissing raindrops off his neck. I felt his pulse quicken under my lips. 

“I don’t know,” Asra replied. “Wherever we want.” 

The beast took off at a gallop. I wrapped my arms tighter around Asra, my fingers sliding under the edge of his top and brushing against the bare skin of his abs. The muscles tensed under my hand as his breath caught in his throat. His tanned skin was warm to the touch, and slick from the rain streaming down it. 

“Look,” he said. “It looks like there’s a building over there. We could shelter from the storm for a while... get out of these wet clothes...” 

I followed the direction of his pointing finger and spotted a small cabin atop a hill in the distance. 

“Let’s go,” I replied. 

The beast pivoted on its back hooves and thundered toward the structure. 

The cabin was strangely bleak, made of stone that was pitted from age and erosion, with timeworn wood shingles that warped up at odd angles. The front deck was similarly deteriorated, constructed from boards that had cracked and fallen, leaving jagged holes in the floor. The remains of a flower bed skirted the deck, reduced to a handful of tenacious stems rising crookedly from the soil. 

“Feel like playing house?” Asra said. I glanced over at him, and he was regarding me with an amused expression. “It’s not exactly the Palace, but it is probably dry inside.” 

I smirked at him. “I think you’ll say anything at this point to get me out of my clothes.” 

He grasped my chin between his thumb and forefinger, and leaned in coyly, bringing his mouth so close that his lips brushed feather-light against mine with every word. 

“Am I being that obvious?” he purred. 

My lips parted as a thrill of attraction coursed through me. I moved toward him, trying to meet his teasing mouth with my own, only for Asra to draw his face away with a coquettish grin. He ambled to the stairs, testing the bottom step by prodding the surface with the ball of his foot. It creaked in protest, but held under his weight, so he mounted the stairs and capered up to the door. I trailed behind him, peeking into one of the sand-encrusted windows while Asra crouched to examine a hole in the deck. Faust’s head appeared from under his coat, peeking curiously into the darkness below. 

“Explore!” she cried. Asra narrowed his eyes, studying the space below critically. 

“Alright,” he replied. “But don’t go far.” He stretched out his arm so she could slither down, and Faust disappeared between between the boards. 

My hazy view of the cabin’s interior was similarly derelict. Shabby furniture was huddled in the front room, many pieces almost buried in sand drifts. I walked to the door and tested the mottled brass knob - it turned in my hand, but the door was apparently swollen shut. 

“Here,” Asra said, standing and going over to the window. He grasped the window’s sash, jostling it until it slid halfway open with a dry, rasping sound. “I can give you a boost.” 

I came over to stand beside him, but Asra coiled his arm around my waist, sweeping me in front of him and pinning me against the wall with his body. A flurry of butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach as Asra dipped his head down and kissed my neck, working his mouth down to my collarbones. His other hand drifted up my body, cradling my head and tilting it away to make room for his searching kisses. He traced the line of my collarbone with his tongue, his hips grinding against me and pushing me against the windowsill. His wet mouth trailed up the other side of my neck, then his lips curled back to bite gently below my jaw. I moaned encouragingly, arching my back and hooking one leg over his waist so my thighs were spread enticingly for him. He humped against me in earnest now, his stiff member sliding up and down the tingling bundle of nerves between my legs. Asra groaned in pleasure, sealing his mouth over mine and kissing me ardently. 

“We’d better get inside,” he mumbled, his voice thick with arousal, “or we’re going to do it right here on the floor.” 

We disentangled from one another, and Asra pushed a mess of wet curls off of his forehead, looking slightly dazed as he grinned at me. He clasped his hands together to make a step, and I placed my foot in it, scrambling over the windowsill as he lifted me and reaching back to pull him up once I was inside. We dusted our clothes off and looked around, stunned by the surreal landscape we found ourselves in. 

Though paint was flaking from the walls, showing the stone underneath, the royal blue walls were unusually vibrant. Flowers had been painted along the border by a skilled artist, with pops of red and yellow among coiling vines. What was most striking, however, were the dunes of sand piled in the corners of the room, some of them reaching nearly to the ceiling and sloping down toward the center of the room. A rusted headboard stuck sideways out of one dune, and the back of a plush armchair peeking up was just visible in another. I turned around and glanced at the front door - or rather, where the front door should have been. The wind must have routinely blown in that direction, judging from the enormous sand drift against that wall which obscured all but the top frame of the door. 

“Look at this place!” Asra exclaimed. “It must have been abandoned years ago and nature has been taking over ever since.” He walked over to one of the dunes and absently ran his fingers horizontally across it, sending a cascade of sand rippling down. “Faust is going to love this.” 

He turned around, smiling at me. “How would you like to have a beach picnic?” 

I laughed, rummaging through my bag for our food. “Our first dinner as a married couple, and it’s a drenched picnic in a sandcastle.” 

“I always told you our life would be full of adventures.” 

He took a large blanket from his pack and spread it on the ground in the center of the room, where the surface was the most level. I unwrapped a stack of pan-fried flatbread and laid it out on the blanket beside a selection of cold meats, cheeses and fruits. Asra laid down beside me, laying his head on my lap and smiling up at me. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked. 

He lowered his lids so his eyes were half-closed, and his lips parted invitingly. “Starving.” 

I plucked a strawberry from the pile of fruit and held it to his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he wrapped his lips around it, sucking it for a long moment before biting down. Once he had finished his bite of food, he reached up and wiped juice from his bottom lip with his ring finger, and then lapped it up lazily with his tongue. 

“We got a gift you might enjoy with the strawberries,” he said. He sat up and reached into his bag, producing a ceramic jar. He sat down across from me and unscrewed the lid, releasing a potently sweet smell. 

“Is that chocolate... sauce?” I asked. He dipped his finger into the liquid, holding it out to me. 

“Try it,” he said. I took his finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the pad of his finger and coating my taste buds with the deliciously smooth chocolate. I looked up at Asra, who was looking stunned as he stared at my lips around his finger. A deep flush appeared on his face. 

“Did that feel good?” I murmured. I grasped his hand in both of mine, watching his face as I plunged his finger back into my mouth and traced a line with my tongue from the base to the tip. His eyes widened, and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Oh... oh gods...” Asra breathed. His chest heaved beneath his wet shirt, which clung to every muscle and curve of his body as though he was wearing nothing. I looked between his legs - his soaked pants offered an equally tantalizing view. 

“Did you want me to put my mouth on something else?” I moved closer, cupping the bulge in his pants with my hand. Asra’s eyelids fluttered, his head tilting back with a soft sigh as I massaged his length. He savored my touch for a moment, and then gripped me by the shoulders, pushing me down onto the floor and rolling on top of me. 

“Not before I get something sweet first.” 

He smirked, peeling my top away from my body and sliding it over my head, so my bare torso and hardened nipples were exposed. I stretched beneath him, biting my lip as I extended my arms over my head and grabbed handfuls of the blanket. Asra looked as though he were ready to devour me. 

He picked up the jar and tilted it slightly, sending a thin stream of chocolate down so it pooled warmly in the center of my chest. He lowered his head, sweeping his tongue over the spot so a jolt of pleasure went up my spine. He poured more onto my nipple and quickly sealed his mouth over it, sucking gently and caressing the nub with steady strokes of his tongue. I grasped him by the hips as I moaned, and his hand grazed over my other breast, kneading it so the nipple grew firm in his hand and tingled with pleasure. 

He lifted his head to gaze down at me hotly, the flush of arousal now spread to the tips of his ears. 

Another stream of chocolate dribbled in a line down my stomach, followed shortly after by the warm, wet sensation of Asra’s tongue lapping it away. 

He tugged impatiently at my pants. “Spread your legs for your husband, my love.” 

I lifted my hips off the ground, allowing him to slide them off and toss them into a soggy bunch onto the ground. 

Asra dripped chocolate onto my inner thigh. My sex throbbed as he lowered his head once more, licking the sweet off my skin so close to my slit that his curls caressed it. I curled my toes in the sand, growing desperate for his attention where I wanted it most. As though sensing my need, he reached up and smoothed one finger over my slicked labia, coating my bud with my own arousal. My hips rolled up to meet his touch. 

He kissed my inner thigh as his thumb rubbed over my clit, advancing until his mouth was caressing my mound. I whimpered as his kisses circled teasingly around around my outer lips. Unable to stand his taunting any longer, I tangled my fingers into his wet hair and pulled his face between my thighs. 

He moaned as his tongue parted my lips, and then settled on my clit, licking me like a starved man. I could feel him moving, and discovered that he was rocking his hips against the blanket underneath him, humping it with his cock. He slid his finger into my hole, working it in and out of me to stretch my walls, and then added another, filling me and deepening my pleasure as he curled them inside me. He whined as he sucked gently on me, the sound muffled by the seal of his mouth. His hot tongue licked me up and down, working over my clit and exploring my inner folds. He circled his tongue around the hood, sending jolts of delight through every nerve. He began to pick up his speed, bringing new surges of excitement and building my pleasure near frenzy. 

My walls began to shudder as my orgasm edged closer. 

“Asra, I’m so close. I’m going to cum.”

He barely lifted his mouth from my pussy. “Cum on my face, darling. Let me taste you.” 

My orgasm hit me like an ocean wave. I wrapped my legs around the back of his head, forcing his face harder into my contracting pussy. I throbbed heavily around his tongue probing my hole, barely aware of my own voice screaming in ecstasy, my fingers curled in his hair, my body undulating on the blanket. Asra kept his mouth on me until my muscles began to go limp and my trembling legs slid off his neck. 

As I returned to my senses, Asra was undressing frantically. His body was tan and lithe in the growing light, beautifully sculpted with muscles that rippled as he moved over me, his brows knitted in an expression powerful desire. His cock was stiff and pink, twitching as he stared at my body spread before him. 

“I want you around my cock,” he groaned. “Fuck, I need to be inside you.” 

I bit my lip. “Fuck me, Asra.” 

He guided his manhood to my slit, rubbing against my moist lips so he glistened with my juices, and slid inside me until his hipbones were flush against me. He moaned as he grasped handfuls of the blanket, his mouth dropping open and his eyes squeezing shut. He began to pound my cunt, each thrust accompanied with the exquisite sound of Asra’s whimpers. He leaned over me, his hair dripping water onto the blanket as he buried his face in my neck, nibbling at the muscle that joined my neck and shoulder. His strokes were hard and deep, sending fierce waves of pleasure through my body. His rhythm became sporadic as his breaths suddenly became quicker and shallower. 

“I’m gonna cum,” he mewled. 

Asra made a strangled sound as his cock erupted inside me. His pulsing member beat against my walls as he emptied himself deep within my tight hole. He plowed into me harder and faster, snapping his hips against me, then froze for a long moment while he was fully sheathed before the tension began to melt from his body. He sighed loudly, slackening his muscles until he began to sink down, his head coming to rest on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, relishing the feeling of our joined bodies and his warm seed leaking from me - I was his, body and soul, and he was mine. 

I gently caressed his back, following the line of his spine and trailing up to the nape of his neck. Neither of us moved or spoke for several minutes - the picture of happiness. 

“Asra?” I said. 

He didn’t respond. 

“Asra?” I repeated more insistently. I raised my head, amused but not surprised to realize that he had fallen fast asleep on me. I snorted with laughter, and reached over to the pile of fruit for another strawberry.


End file.
